fanfilmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Robot Hell Refreshments
''Robot Hell Refreshments ''is an American adult computer animated erotic thriller film series produced by Fuzzy Door Productions and Twisted Pictures and distributed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. The series serves as an erotic thriller spin-off series to the ''Five Nights in Robot Hell'' film series. There is a total of 10 films. Details Directed by Alex Garland (1) Michael Sucsy (1) Wes Anderson (2) Rachel Lee Goldenberg (3) Stefano Sollima (3) Ruben Fleischer (4) Bradley Cooper (4) George Tillman Jr. (4) Fede Álvarez (5) Julius Avery (5) Robert Rodriguez (6) Stephen Merchant (6) Chris Addison (7) Rob Letterman (7) Liesl Tommy (8) Simon McQuoid (9) Simon Kinberg (9) Paul Weitz (9) Guy Ritchie (9) Ben Wheatley (10) Produced by Seth MacFarlane Megan Ellison Mark Burg Oren Koules Various Written by Alex Garland (1) Michael Sucsy (1) Wes Anderson (2) Amy Talkington (3) Taylor Sheridan (3) Rhett Reese (7, 9) Paul Wernick (7, 9) Audrey Wells (4) Fede Álvarez (5) Julius Avery (5) Robert Rodriguez (6) Stephen Merchant (6) Tracey Scott Wilson (8) Ivan Reitman (9) Jason Reitman (9) Amy Jump (10) Starring Julie Kavner Maurice LaMarche Lewis Black Various Production companies Fuzzy Door Productions Twisted Pictures Skydance Media (1) Scott Rudin Productions (1-2, 5) New Line Cinema (2, 4, 7, 9) Joint Effort (2, 4, 7, 9) Bad Robot Productions (5) Camp Sugar Productions (6-8, 10) Henson Alternative (7) Paper Kite Productions (7-8, 10) Distributed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Paramount Pictures (1-2, 5, 8) Columbia Pictures (2-5, 8-9) Warner Bros. Pictures (2, 4, 7, 9) 20th Century Fox (3-4, 6) WWE Studios (6) Universal Pictures (6-10) Release Dates February 23, 2018 (Robot Hell Refreshments: Chapter 1) March 23, 2018 (Robot Hell Refreshments: Chapter 2) June 29, 2018 (Robot Hell Refreshments: Chapter 3) October 5, 2018 (Robot Hell Refreshments: Chapter 4) November 9, 2018 (Robot Hell Refreshments: Chapter 5) February 14, 2019 (Robot Hell Refreshments: Chapter 6) May 10, 2019 (Robot Hell Refreshments: Chapter 7) October 9, 2020 (Robot Hell Refreshments: Chapter 8) January 15, 2021 (Robot Hell Refreshments: Chapter 9) March 19, 2021 (Robot Hell Refreshments: Chapter 10) Films The first film, Robot Hell Refreshments: Chapter 1, ''talks about the premium members of the Robot Hell on Earth team learning their passives and affinities from ''Five Nights in Robot Hell by having sex with each other and testing them out on training dummies. The film released to theaters on February 23, 2018. The second film, Robot Hell Refreshments: Chapter 2, ''talks about eleven members of the Robot Hell on Earth team learning their passives and affinities from ''Five Nights in Robot Hell 2: New and Improved by having sex with each other and testing them out on training dummies. The film released to theaters on March 23, 2018. The third film, Robot Hell Refreshments: Chapter 3, ''talks about the robot members of the Robot Hell on Earth team learning their passives and affinities from ''Five Nights in Robot Hell 3: Phantom Ninjas by having sex with each other and testing them out on training dummies. The film released to theaters on June 29, 2018. The fourth film, Robot Hell Refreshments: Chapter 4, ''talks about the Robot Hell on Earth team learning their passives and affinites from ''Five Nights in Robot Hell 4: Haunted Hotel by having sex with each other and testing them out on training dummies. The film released to theaters on October 5, 2018. The fifth film, Robot Hell Refreshments: Chapter 5, ''talks about the Robot Hell on Earth team learning their passives and affinities from ''Five Nights in Robot Hell 5: City Tower of Terror by having sex with each other and testing them out on training dummies. The film released to theaters on November 9, 2018. The sixth film, Robot Hell Refreshments: Chapter 6, ''talks about the Robot Hell on Earth team learning their passives and affinities from ''FNIRH World by having sex with each other and testing them out on training dummies. The film released to theaters on February 14, 2019. The seventh film, Robot Hell Refreshments: Chapter 7, ''talks about the Robot Hell on Earth team learning their passives and affinities from ''Villainous Custom Night by having sex with each other and testing them out on training dummies. The film released to theaters on May 10, 2019. The eighth film, Robot Hell Refreshments: Chapter 8, ''talks about the Robot Hell on Earth team learning their passives and affinities from ''Five Nights in Robot Hell VR: Disturbing Secrets from the Past by having sex with each other and testing them out on training dummies. The film releases to theaters on October 9, 2020. The ninth film, Robot Hell Refreshments: Chapter 9, ''talks about the Robot Hell on Earth team learning their passives and affinities from ''Five Nights in Robot Hell AR: The Shadow in the Woods by having sex with each other and testing them out on training dummies. The film releases to theaters on January 15, 2021. The tenth and final film, Robot Hell Refreshments: Chapter 10, ''talks about the Robot Hell on Earth team learning their passives and affinities from ''Silver Age Space Race by having sex with each other and testing them out on training dummies. The film releases to theaters on March 19, 2021. Voice cast 'Robot Hell on Earth Team' *Julie Kavner as Alexa Bortz *Maurice LaMarche as Abworker Bortz *Lewis Black as Carina Bortz *Laura Marano as Lexia Bortz (1, 3-9) *Rebel Wilson as Hailey Bortz (1, 4-9) *Amy Poehler as Alexandra Bortz (2, 4-9) *Regan Burns as Zachary Bortz (2-9) *Dakota Johnson as Ainsley Bortz (2, 4-9) *Julianne Moore as Leah Bortz (2-9) *Billy West as Meredith Bortz (2, 4-9) *Peyton List as Grace Bortz (2, 4-9) *Landry Bender as Kaia Bortz (2-9) *Lauren Taylor as Lydia Bortz (2, 4-9) *Jon Stewart as Allie Indian (4-9) *Jeff Dunham as Olivia Indian (4-9) See also Five Nights in Robot Hell (film series) Zachary, Grace and Lexia (film series) Category:Film series Category:Zachary, Grace and Lexia Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:Fuzzy Door Productions films Category:Twisted Pictures films